


Beautiful

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fareeha-Centric, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Fareeha saw a beautiful woman in the subway and started a monologue with herself about longing, disappointment, and hope. Inspired by a song.Don't worry. It's a happy ending story!





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if you can guess the song right. Happy reading!

Crowded places, something I never enjoy. Voices, noises, people bumping to each other, all of them are just too much for me sometimes. I prefer being alone most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I’m an anti-social. It’s the speed of life that sometimes drives you to places you never expect you will be at. Places where one just wants a little space and a little time for themselves, undisturbed.

But like life itself, unexpected, I decided to take the train home that night. I remember it was because I was tired of driving to work, tired of being caught up in terrible traffic that particular day. So, I took the train. I wouldn’t call it fate. I’d say it was a chance encounter. It was brief, it was unplanned, but it was one of the most precious moments in my life.

As I stood there waiting for my train in the subway, I saw her: pale skin, pink cheeks reddened from the wind outside, brilliant blonde hair as bright as the sun, and eyes as blue and clear as the sky above. She was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She stood there, a few feet away from me, alone. She didn’t know I was staring at her because she was looking down at the book in her hands. That made me chuckle. How can a person read in such a place, I wondered.

She wore a gray trench coat outside a black turtleneck, a black pair of dress pants, brown boots, and no scarf. At her feet was a leather duffel bag which looked heavy. She was probably on a trip to somewhere; maybe to visit a relative, or her boyfriend. The thought pained me a little, but what did I expect? A woman like her would definitely be in a relationship already. She didn’t have any ring on her finger to be fair, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t have a partner.

Did I mention that she was beautiful? I believe I did. But pardon me for repeating it. She was beautiful - it’s true. I’ve met many beautiful women before, but her beauty surpassed them all. It was fresh. It was innocent. It looked a lot like a Christmas morning: pure and exciting.

I pondered on the thought of coming over to say hello, but was afraid of rejection. She was reading, and if she was anything like me, I don’t appreciate being disturbed while doing something unless it’s urgent or important. But even if I did come over and talk to her, what would it be my reason? Telling her that she was so beautiful that I couldn’t keep it in my pants? No, that is out of the question.

In the end, I decided to just admire her from afar and in secret. It sounded a bit creepy, yes, but I didn’t know what to do. She caught me like a deer in front of headlights. All I could do at that moment was to stand still and wait for impact, for a reaction, and that is if I’m lucky enough to get her attention.

I don’t remember how long it was we stayed that way. To me, it felt like eternity with no end and no beginning, just me and her, in a crowded place. Crowded place it was, but I paid no mind to the people around me. Or rather, I couldn’t focus on anything but her. Shamelessly, I imagined us together: how she smiles at me, how she embraces me, how she feels in my arms as I hold her at night. She looked small in that coat; I bet I could lift her up and carry her easily, and she would laugh and kiss me on the cheek. She would be perfect for me, and I to her.

I have never paid any mind about the saying ‘nothing lasts forever’ until now. I thought that moment would never end: just me and her, standing there feet apart, no talking whatsoever; it was just me watching her. But apparently, it had to end.

She was with another man. He ran up to her from the entrance. He was panting, saying something to her that I guessed was apologies. She shook her head at him and smile. I wished she was smiling at me instead. He looked much older than her: his hair had grayed out; his face had an eternal frown, and as he composed himself and stood next to her, the grumpy face stayed. They hugged, and I don’t know if it was my imagination or not, but the hug seemed to linger longer than normal. He then kissed her head, and I could feel my world crumble a little.

There was no more doubt that she was together with this man. They didn’t do anything further from then on, just standing side by side. They did talk to each other, but neither looking at the other’s direction. She put her book away and opted to just stare ahead. He did the same. Any passers-by could have mistaken them as friends, co-workers perhaps. There was no affection between them, but I knew better, or I thought I did.

The train finally arrived. And as we waited for people to get out from the carriage, I saw him taking her bag. He swung it over his shoulder as he put his free arm behind her back. They walked inside the carriage. I did the same. It was still pretty much crowded in here. There was no empty seat, so in the end I had to stand. Just like before, she stood just a few feet away from me, holding onto the handle. More and more people rushed in, standing in between us. I couldn’t get a clear view of her like before, but I could still see her beautiful face, and that was enough.         

As the train started moving, I thought about how I had decided not to say hello to her. It was a right decision. It would have been awkward when the man showed up. I guessed it was better this way. After all, she was just a stranger on a subway. I don’t know her, and she doesn’t know me. I only happened to meet her today because I decided not to drive to work, and maybe she wasn’t a frequent commuter either. Chances are, we might never meet again. Chances are, I might not even remember her face in the future. As sad as it was, this would be the only time that I got to see her.

I looked over to her again, involuntarily like a bad habit, and unexpectedly, she was looking over to me as well. I’m sure our eyes met, and it felt like electricity had run through my entire body. It must have been my imagination because I remember we stared at each other for the longest time. I couldn’t move or avert my eyes. She kept on staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I was hypnotized. I was once again a deer in front of the headlights.

But then, as unlikely as it was this encounter, she smiled at me. She smiled, and it was so beautiful I felt like falling to my knees. For one fleeting moment, my life revolved only around her and her smile. She was an angel, of that I’m sure. An angel in the form of a woman. An angel I didn’t get the chance to be with, someone I could only watch from afar. And that’s the truth I need to face: I could never be with her.

She must have seen the sadness on my face because her smile seemed to falter. It was still so beautiful, though. I remember smiling back. I don’t know if it looked forced or sad, probably the latter, but at least I did something. I wish she knew how much I long for her. I wish she wasn’t with that man so I could walk up to her and ask for her name. It’s wishful thinking but I can’t help hoping that she would remember today, remember me on this train, and think about me after. I don’t know exactly what I was thinking at that time. I was flying high, high because of her. It would have been embarrassing for me if she could read my mind, and I’m sure she would feel awkward and embarrassed too if she did.

The announcer broke us out of our trance. The train was close to reaching its station. I guessed this was where she got off because she looked away and started taking her luggage. Other people in the carriage started standing up as well, collecting their belongings. Now, they were completely blocking my view of her. I could barely see her blonde head poking above the sea of people. As the train slowed to a stop, and when the sliding doors automatically opened, I lost sight of her for many people immediately rushing out through the small doors. When I finally got to see her again, it was too late. She was already on the platform, and the sliding doors had closed on me. She dropped something on the ground and had to bend down to look for it; her back was to me, and I couldn’t see her brilliant eyes one last time.

Cruelly, the train started moving again, trapping me inside. As it slowly carried me away from the angel, I watched her figure getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing but darkness outside the window as the train had moved inside the tunnel. I let go of the handle and sat down on one of the empty seat, trying to ignore the sting in my eyes. So that was it, my fleeting moment with my angel. It lasted only about thirty-or-so minutes, but it was magical. Before, I thought I might not remember her, but I know now for sure I will remember that face until the end. I would recognize her anywhere. Sadly, she had already ingrained herself inside my brain, and there’s just nothing I can do about it.

What happened for the rest of the night was a blur to me. I probably walked the short walk home, had dinner, fed my dog, answered some emails, and went to bed. I didn’t return to that subway the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that after that. I was trying to forget her, and I thought by not going there would help. It didn’t, apparently. It had been going on like that for a month until I finally decided to return to that place where we first met. I don’t know why I did or what would be waiting for me there. I just feel this strong urge from nowhere, telling me to take the train again, pulling me to that particular spot on the platform.

And here I am, standing in the subway, waiting for my train like I did not so long ago.

 

0ooo0

 

I look down at my watch, it is almost time, the time when I first saw her here. Still, she’s nowhere in sight. I smile to myself and feel stupid. Why did I expect to see her again? Why am I so desperately longing for someone I can’t never have? It’s the puppy love once again, but this time I know my heart is already broken.

The train is here, and as usual, people rushing out the sliding doors. I pick up my backpack, ready to get in the train. But there’s a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around. I see her face, the same beautiful face a few weeks ago. She’s panting lightly, as though she has been running. She smiles at me, but this time it’s ten times better since she’s so close to me.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” she says.

“I don’t often take the train,” I say.

She seems surprised by my answer. “Oh, the door!” she exclaims, looking past me.

I turn around just in time to hold the sliding door.

“Are you waiting for someone?” she asks me in a soft voice, looking a bit shy.

I shake my head. “Not really,” I says. Then something comes over me that makes me bolder. “Wanna take this train with me?” I asks, and she nods a yes.

As we get inside, the seats are already taken, so once again we have to stand. The only difference this time is she is right next to me and with me. The thought of the other man forgotten the moment her shoulder touches mine. It’s only her and her alone in my mind right now. Nothing matters anymore.

“I’m Angela, by the way,” she says, reaching out a hand for me.

I smile. What a fitting name, I tell myself. I take her hand in mine. It feels so soft and small against mine. So delicate, like that of an angel’s.

“Nice to meet you, Angela. I’m Fareeha.”  

End

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt.  
> I know I left some questions unanswered, so I'll be happy to answer everything in the comment section. Thanks for reading!


End file.
